


Sugar

by ShinoYuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Suga, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Love-struck Daichi, M/M, Songfic, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoYuki/pseuds/ShinoYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga wakes up to see Daichi making breakfast and something else he never expected the former Karasuno captain to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Maroon 5’s Sugar. Lyrics and song belong to Maroon 5. Not me.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Added some extra lines specially for Suga's Birthday~!  
> Beta'ed by my beloved Suga Mama, EndoRianka~ <3 You can find her Suga cosplay on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Rianka) or [Tumblr](http://erianka.tumblr.com/)~~

Mornings.

Suga was never a morning person, and he especially disliked weekday and Saturday mornings. Why? One, he had to go to work. Suga was a pediatrician who had morning rounds to make and patients to attend to. Two, no morning cuddles. Daichi on the other hand was a professional coach for Japan’s national volleyball team and was always up before Suga for his routine morning jogs before heading to work. Finally, three, no sex. With the line of work Suga was in, he couldn’t afford to be late, and well, Daichi was gone even before he could suggest a quick morning romp.

However, today was Sunday. 

Sunday was the pair’s favorite day of the week. For Suga, that meant no work, warm and comfy morning cuddles with Daichi, and sex. 

“Mhmm... Daichi..” Suga mumbled sleepily before wriggling closer to hug and bury his face into Daichi’s side. Suga moved to drape his arm across Daichi’s torso, only to realize that something was missing. 

"... Daichi..? ” groaning while lazily groping the spot beside him where Daichi was supposed to be sleeping. He was sure that Daichi was there not long ago because he could feel that the sheets were still slightly warm to the touch. Maybe Daichi just rolled further to the side of the bed. Reluctantly, Suga cracked an eye open to find the spot and the bed empty. The sheets were still wrinkled and warm where Daichi slept, which Suga found odd because it was Sunday. 

He was sure it was Sunday, even though he wasn’t exactly awake yet and it was the day where they got to sleep in and enjoy cuddles. Suga tried thinking of the possible reasons why Daichi would have gotten up earlier than usual but his brain couldn’t come up with anything. 

Letting out another groan, this time a long one, Suga sluggishly untangled himself from the blanket and peeled himself off the bed. Dressed in nothing but the boxers, he pulled on Daichi’s shirt that had been lying on the floor after some late night fun yesterday. He tugged the collar upwards and gave it a slight sniff, smiling at the scent as he slowly walked out of the bedroom in search of his beloved captain. Suga had always loved wearing the captain, now coach’s clothes. It felt slight airy and big on him even though he didn’t have that much of a smaller build than Daichi’s. Daichi would always be his beloved captain, no matter how old they got and how many times Daichi insisted that he was no longer his captain.

Suga took a short detour to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth seeing that it wasn’t likely that he’d be going back to sleep anytime soon. As he headed down the hallway, Suga could faintly hear music and soft clanking coming from the kitchen. He walked slowly and carefully to the kitchen, not wanting Daichi to know that he was awake yet. The music became louder and clearer as Suga got nearer to the kitchen

....  
  
_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_  
_I need your loving, loving_  
_I need it now_  
_When I'm without you_  
_I'm something weak_  
_You got me begging, begging_  
_I'm on my knees_

“Hmm? What is Daichi doing..?” Suga thought to himself. The song sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn’t really put a finger on it.

_I don't wanna be needing your love_  
_I just wanna be deep in your love_  
_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_  
_'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
_I just wanna be there where you are_  
_And I gotta get one little taste_

Suga turned the corner to the kitchen to find his captain making breakfast and something else that he never expected him to do. Luckily for Suga, Daichi and stove were facing away, so Daichi couldn’t see him standing there, not yet at least.

_Your Sugar_  
_Yes, please_  
_Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
_I'm right here, 'cause I need_  
_Little love, a little sympathy_  
_Yeah, you show me good loving_  
_Make it alright_  
_Need a little sweetness in my life_  
  
_Your Sugar_  
_Yes, please_  
_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

Daichi’s smartphone was sitting on the speaker dock that Kuroo had gotten him for his birthday, with his playlist of favorite songs running. “So that’s where the music was coming from” Suga thought to himself with a slight chuckle at how cute his husband was. 

Daichi was bobbing his head to the beat of the music while cracking a few eggs into a bowl and mouthing the lyrics of the song with a smile on his face. Suga could make out two plates sitting on the counter beside him, both with a small portion of salad and baked beans, one with scrambled eggs and the other still empty. Daichi poured the eggs into the pan and started to scramble the new batch while moving his shoulders as well. Suga covered his mouth with his hand and giggled softly.

_My broken pieces_  
_You pick them up_  
_Don't leave me hanging, hanging_  
_Come give me some_  
_When I'm without ya_  
_I'm so insecure_  
_You are the one thing, one thing_  
_I'm living for_

Daichi moved to grab some bacon and sausages to put in the pan after scooping the eggs onto the plate. Still giggling, Suga thought to himself again “So it’s a western breakfast today. Wonder if I should try sneaking up on him...” being the cheeky person Suga was. 

_I don't wanna be needing your love_  
_I just wanna be deep in your love_  
_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_  
_'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
_I just wanna be there where you are_  
_And I gotta get one little taste_

Daichi walked into the dining area to place both plates and some toast on the table, and caught his beloved setter giggling away by the doorway with his eyes closed. He walked over to Suga to gently take his husband’s hands in his.

Suga hadn’t realized that Daichi was standing in front of him till he felt the former captain’s hands holding his. “D-Daichi? Sorry I didn’t want to inter-” Daichi placed a finger on Suga’s lip to shush him. Suga smiled at the expression Daichi had and this time Daichi was practically singing along as he guided Suga into the kitchen.

_Your sugar_  
_Yes, please_  
_Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
_I'm right here,_  
_'Cause I need_  
_Little love, a little sympathy_  
_Yeah, you show me good loving_  
_Make it alright_  
_Need a little sweetness in my life_  
_Your sugar! (sugar!)_  
_Yes, please (yes, please)_  
_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

Suga followed Daichi into the kitchen with an amused look and leaned against the counter as Daichi moved to brew them some fresh coffee. Daichi got the machine running and decided to have a little fun while waiting. He turned to Suga and sang while looking at his beautiful angel. Suga’s hair was still mussed and it just made him that much cuter. He kissed the back of his angel’s hands while singing the next part, which made Suga giggle even more.

_Yeah_  
_I want that red velvet_  
_I want that sugar sweet_  
_Don't let nobody touch it_  
_Unless that somebody's me_  
_I gotta be your man_  
_There ain't no other way_  
_'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day_

Daichi let go of Suga’s hands to pour coffee into their mugs. He adjusted the taste just the way Suga liked it, lots of sugar and milk. At first Daichi wasn’t even sure that it was still coffee anymore after seeing how Suga drank it but he got used to it, since Suga never really liked anything bitter. He set the mugs aside, away from them and continued teasing Suga while still singing away.

_I don't wanna play no games_  
_You don't gotta be afraid_  
_Don't give me all that shy shit_  
_No make-up on_  
_That's my_

“ _Sugar_ ” Daichi pecked Suga’s right cheek,  
“ _Yes, please_ ” and then his left.

“ _Won't you come and put it down on me?_ ” Daichi booped Suga’s nose with his, causing his beloved angel to burst into another giggle fit. 

_I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)_  
_Little love, a little sympathy_  
_So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving_  
_Make it alright_  
_Need a little sweetness in my life_

Daichi kissed Suga lightly on the lips and pulled him into the little dance he did while cooking earlier.

_Your sugar! (sugar!)_  
_Yes, please (yes, please)_  
_Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
_Sugar_  
_Yes, please_  
_Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
_I'm right here, 'cause I need_  
_Little love, a little sympathy_

Daichi then lifted the latter, settling him on the counter before taking the mugs of coffee to the table.

_Yeah, you show me good loving_  
_Make it alright_  
_Need a little sweetness in my life_

Walking back and facing Suga, Daichi held both hands to his chest and gave a wink, making Suga blush and cover his face while giggling.

_Your sugar! (sugar!)_  
_Yes, please (yes, please)_  
_Won't you come and put it down on me? (down on me, down on me)_

“Good morning, Koushi” Daichi slowly moved Suga’s hands away and gave his setter a morning kiss. Suga kissed back and playfully shoved Daichi away “Good morning yourself, Captain. What was that all about hm?” still grinning and blushing slightly. 

“I thought I’d make you breakfast.” Daichi hands were on the counter pinning Suga in place and practically grinned at how adorable Suga looked in front of him. “That’s not what I meant!” Suga blushed more and looked away, making Daichi chuckle. 

“I’ve been listening to that song for a while now. Just thought it fit how you meant to me in a lot of ways.” eskimo kissing Suga and lacing their fingers together. 

“But I’m not sugar you know.”

“To me you are. My sweet, sweet Sugar.” grinned Daichi.

“Oh my God, Daichi.” 

“Come on, let’s eat.” Daichi kissed the back of Suga’s hand and helped him off the kitchen counter. Suga hopped off and followed him. 

“Daichi~”

“Hmm?”

“How about some dessert later?”

“Sugar, yes please~” Daichi replied, making Suga chuckle. 

“Oh, and one more thing.” added Daichi, “Happy Birthday Koushi” he said as he leaned in and pulled Suga into a deep kiss, “I love you”.

“I love you too Daichi. Thank you.” Suga beamed as they leaned their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This was my very first fic so I hope I didn't screw up or anything //hides  
> Please feel free to leave any comments! I would love to hear from you guys!  
> DaiSuga is love~!!!


End file.
